Cruda Realidad
by Allen-Kurosawa
Summary: Aun cuando era ignorante de todo lo que ocurria,aun así el pequeño debía pagar la acciones de su hermano con su padre...orillando al mayor a tomar una decisión...AU...Itasasu!capitulo 1.Un día antes del Fin,porque para ser feliz se ha de pagar un precio!
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tome prestados para ser los protagonistas de mi historia la cual si me pertenece, sin más espero que les guste el segundo fic de esta pareja.

Advertencia: maltrato a un menor, Itasasu a futuro.

Cruda Realidad

By: Allen Kurosawa

* * *

Prologo

Todos los días ocurría lo mismo. Él salía por las noches tentando así su suerte, mientras yo era sentenciado a escuchar los reclamos de mis padres y las constantes acusaciones por "solaparlo" cosa que no hacia pero aun cuando lo negaba diciéndoles lo que sucedía me acusaban de mentiroso.

Llegando al limite de encerrarme y no dirigirles la palabra. Sin embargo a él parecía divertirle y complacerle mi calvario. Aunque él no se escapaba de castigo alguno aun así él… continuaba con sus visitas nocturnas, ¿qué hacía? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué lo orillaba a ello? ¿Se encontraría en un problema?... quería preguntarle… sin embargo él siempre tomaba una postura fría y distante, llegando a cuestionarme si yo era la causa… le aborrecía ser mi hermano a tal grado de exponerse a tales peligros…

– ¡Sasuke! Te estoy hablando ¿A dónde fue esta vez tu hermano? – al no ver respuesta de mi parte, exclamo mi nombre hasta que su garganta ya no se lo permitió. No obstante no fue ningún impedimento para que yo no le contestara, por lo que me tomo del cuello, alejándome de la computadora, arremetiéndome contra la pared. – ¿¡Qué no piensas responder! – Grito, reduciendo la distancia, se acerco quedando paralelamente a mi rostro – ¡ ¿Dónde está? –Exclamo de tal forma que mis oídos palpitaban de forma dolorosa, por la corta distancia.

– No lo sé – respondí, al no tener más alternativa.

– Deja ya de solaparlo… – expreso roncamente, "solaparlo" otra vez esa palabra que constantemente me perseguía.

– No lo estoy…

– Déjate de tonterías, ¡ ¿dime donde se encuentra?l – Exclamo con la misma intensidad que hacia un momento, trate de llevarme las manos a mis oídos para calmar el daño, sin éxito alguno, de una manotazo las alejo.

– No lo sé – repetí, me tomo del cuello, apretó mi cuello con la intención de asfixiarme. – No… lo sé – volví a decir, ignoro mi respuesta – no… sé – dije jadeando, la presión hacia efecto.

– No te hagas el _tonto_– expreso en tono de burla dándole cierto énfasis a la última palabra.

–N…o…sss…. – el aire se me terminaba comenzando a nublárseme la vista, perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco, cosa que no le convenía por lo que me libero, dejándome caer al suelo, comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

– ¿Dónde está?- pregunto esta vez de forma más calmada.

– ag…ah… – jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aire impidiendo contestarle, repitió la pregunta, después de unos segundos, no le conteste, me concentre en recuperar el aire.

– ¿Dónde fue tu hermano? – Reformulo la pregunta, permanecí en silencio. Silencio que se prolongo hasta que me volvió a tomarme del cuello. – ¡Dónde está! – vocifero, sustrayéndome del suelo, sujetándome fuertemente.

– No l… – interrumpió propinándome un certero golpe en la mejilla.

– ¿Dónde está? – cuestiono, me encontraba consternado, nunca la situación había llegado a tal grado, no respondí, el miedo era tal que si volvía a repetir esa frase volvería a ser golpeado, lentamente el dolor apareció en mi mejilla, despertándome de aquel estado.

– Él… él… –enmudecí, el miedo no desaparecía, tomando forma en mi entumecido cuerpo.

–¡Ya dime, respóndeme! – la desesperación se le hacía presente.

– Padre yo… – balbucee, el tiempo transcurría y él no aparecía, tendría que ganar tiempo si quería seguir consciente hasta su llegada y sin mas golpes.

– No volveré a preguntar – dijo mi padre colocando algo de presión a mi cuello, impidiéndome pensar en algo.– No me hagas perder más el tiempo – prosiguió sin dudar en lo que hacia – me vas a… – gimió, percatándome de la presencia de mi hermano que la sujetaba de la muñeca con una aplastante fuerza, expresándolo en su rostro, me libero al instante, levante mi vista, mi hermano veía fijamente mi mejilla, trate de ocultarla con mis manos pero era demasiado tarde, la desvió para posarla en mi padre; inescrutable, nunca lo había visto esa expresión en sus ojos.

Me encontraba petrificado ante esa mirada sedienta de sangre que ahora le dirigía a mi histérico padre – Itachi… – susurre, tratando de llamar su atención sin embargo me ignoro.

– ¿Por qué? – exigió, apuntando mi mejilla hinchada.

El denso silencio que le siguió fue abrumador, yo simplemente contemplaba a mi padre; miraba fijamente a mi hermano con un semblante duro, gire viendo a mi hermano, su postura era igual o más fuerte que la de mi padre.

Se veían con odio – ¿Dónde estabas? – Cuestiono cruzando sus brazos, Itachi lo miraba furioso.

– Por qué – volvió a preguntar esta vez no me señalo, suponía que respondía a la pregunta de mi padre.

– Sólo dime donde estabas – demando mi padre, Itachi giro, despegando por primera vez la vista de mi padre, para luego mirarme, suspiro suavizando su semblante, extendió su mano y con una sonrisa tomo mi mano, ignorando a mi padre. – ¿Donde estabas? – volvió a preguntar. Itachi camino hacia su habitación jalándome con él, no respondió, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver – Itachi – llamo de nuevo mi padre – si sigues así…

– ¿Qué harás? Golpearas a Sasuke… vas a desheredarme o terminaras conmigo, que dudo que puedas hacerlo – bufo, jalándome hasta llegar a su habitación.

Mire el suelo como si jamás lo hubiera apreciado en mi vida, no comprendía la actitud de mi hermano, jamás los había visto pelear de esa manera con mi padre.

– Hermano – llame roncamente, a causa del sofocante amarre en mi cuello anteriormente, mirando aun el piso, no me atrevía a verlo.

– Lo siento Sauske – eleve mi vista contemplando su espalda – tú no tienes nada que ver con esto – susurro volteando, permitiéndome contemplar sus orbes carmesí ¿carmesí?

– Tus ojos – parpadee un par de veces, para luego tallarme mis ojos.

Él sonrió.

– Siento que tuvieras que verlo y el golpe en tu mejilla – giro apretando sus puños, dándome una vez mas la espalda. – No te preocupes, pronto todo terminara – afirmo, girando esta vez sostenía una manta, sonrió antes de colocarla en mis hombros y tomar mi mano para acercarme a su cama. – Ahora duerme Sasuke – quería preguntarle por que decía todo aquello, que pasaba sin embargo ya estaba en su cama arropado y mis parpados se cerraban lentamente en contra de mi voluntad.

– Nii-san – susurre. Un ligero toque de sus labios en mi mejilla dañada fue lo último que sentí antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**Sí pienso continuar Ultimatum, de hecho ya llevo 4 hojas en word, es solo que estaba leyendo varios escritos y encontre este: sólo que, con personajes de mi creacion. Modifique un poco y salio esta historia... espero sea de su agrado y como siempre les agradeceria que cualquier error u opinion que tengan me gustaria conocerla por medio de un reviews aun cuando no tengan cuenta én la pagina pueden comentar; para así continuarla lo mas pronto posible.**

**PD: ya lo tengo escrito el prox cap así que si les gusta lo subire el prox lunes **


	2. Un día Antes del Fin

**Como siempre: **

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tome prestados para ser los protagonistas de mi historia, la cual si me pertenece, no espero ganar nada con esto, etc. sin más espero que les guste mi primer fic de esta pareja.

**Advertencia:** relación entre chicos, incesto y un poco de maltrato a un menor. Si no te gusta abstente de leerlo!

Cruda Realidad

por:Allen Kurosawa

* * *

Capitulo 1

Un día antes del fin.

Los cálidos y molestos rayos solares azotaron en mi rostro, odiaba que eso pasara, lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme, abrí mis orbes, levantándome de golpe. ¿Rayos solares? Se suponía que mi cama estaba retirada de la ventana, contemple la habitación por un momento, recordando lo que había ocurrido; al final acabe en la habitación de Itachi – nii-san – susurre, posando mi vista en las blancas sabanas, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Siempre era lo mismo, sin embargo esta vez la rutina cambio… mi padre gritaba histérico, mi hermano había respondido y me había ayudado…. Eso significa… sonreí…. ¡mi hermano no me odiaba!… pero pronto mi felicidad término; al escuchar los fuertes pasos de mi padre dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, sólo esperaba que me equivocara – ¡Itachi! – Exclamo, giro la perilla tratando de entrar, al notar que tenía el pasador, golpeo frenéticamente la puerta – abre – demando, lleve mis manos a mis oídos, el ruido era ensordecedor – ¡abre esa puerta ahora mismo! – reitero, sin dejar de golpear la puerta en ningún momento.

Aun cuando trataba de pensar en algo más y olvidarme de aquello, no podía. La dureza de los golpees incrementaba, la puerta se sacudía de forma irreal, temblé, esa puerta no duraría mucho. Me levante inseguro en lo que hacía – ¡abre!... ¡abre! – gritaba mi padre detrás de la puerta. No comprendía lo que ocurría, trate de pensar, pero el pánico me invadía rápidamente impidiéndomelo; si le abría descargaría su furia sobre mí, y si no lo hacía tumbaría la puerta hasta entrar.

Los gritos de mi padre me atrajeron a la realidad, trate de dar un paso no obstante, mis temblorosas piernas fallaron, caí de rodillas, desplomándome – nii-san – llame. No sabía que hacer. Mi padre me golpearía sin duda, aun cuando yo no sabía lo que ocurría, ni por qué Itachi hacia lo que hacía, yo también era un ignorante. Que no lo podía entender mi padre – ¡Yo no sé donde esta Itachi! – exclame, pero no fue más que un murmullo que fácilmente se aplaco con los golpes que mi padre aun le daba a la puerta.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control – Itachi – susurre, flexionado mis piernas hasta pegarlas a mi pecho aferrando mis manos a éstas. Tenía que calmarme, sólo tenía que esperar a que él llegara, todo se arreglaría una vez que mi hermano estuviera, él me protegería… pensaba una y otra vez, tratando de olvidar lo que pasaba. Sólo un poco más…sólo lo suficiente para que Itachi llegara.

La puerta finalmente cedió, cayendo. El sonoro golpe resonó por la habitación. Haciendo eco, me negué a verlo, escondí mi rostro entre mis piernas – yo no sé nada – respondí lo más alto que pude, pero igual que la vez anterior no fue más que un simple susurro – desperté y él no estaba – proseguí diciéndole la verdad, pero sabía perfectamente que no se conformaría con ello, aun cuando probara lo que decía.

– Estuviste con él – declaro, comencé a temblar – así que no me mientas – agrego, apreté mas mi amare.

Sentía su gélido aliento rozando mis cabellos – responde – tiro de mi pelo obligándome a verlo – donde esta – desvié mi vista aun cuando esto lo provocara más. Jalo aplicando más fuerza – no lo sé – ¡no mientas! Estas en su habitación, se quedo contigo, tu sabes donde… – soltó mis cabellos, eleve mi vista incrédulo por lo que veía, alguien tomaba el hombro de mi padre con fuerza, por el semblante que mi padre mantenía.

– Y que si fuera cierto. Sasuke no sabe nada – despegue mi vista del hombro de mi padre, elevándola, parpadeando un par de veces, identificando la figura… Itachi estaba allí… él me defendía. No podía creerlo… después de que todo él si me quería.

– Nii-san – mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en contra de mi voluntad, me levante como pude lanzándome hacia él.

– ¡¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto mi padre incorporándose, para luego mirarle con odio.

– Fui a terminar algunas cosas – respondió calmadamente, sujetándome. Colocándome detrás de él.

– Faltaste

– Tenía asuntos más importantes que arreglar – mi padre apretó los puños dirigiéndose hacia mi hermano

– ¡¿Que es más importante? – pregunto perdiendo la paciencia, tomo a Itachi de la camisa, para que él lo mirara

– No puedo decirlo – fue todo lo que mi hermano respondió, aferre mis manos a su cintura, sin dejar de temblar, mi padre lo golpearía. Y después posiblemente me abofetearía

– ¡no puedes decirlo! – Exclamo histérico – ¡en qué demonios estas metido Itachi! Todas las noches sales, sin decir nada, y la única noche que te pedía que fueras ¡no fuiste! – grito, eleve mi vista contemplando el semblante inmutable que siempre conservaba mi hermano, aun ahora lo mantenía.

Permanecieron en silencio, Itachi solamente lo miraba, sin dignarse a responderle.

– Aléjate de Madara – advirtió mi padre, de forma calmada, soltando a Itachi. Oculte mi rostro en la espalda de itachi, aun cuando mi padre parecía tranquilizado mi miedo no disminuía, una vez que mi padre paso de largo, despegue mi rostro lentamente. Mientras mi amarre se intensificaba, no podía soltarme de Itachi, sentía que si lo hacía, mi vida peligraría.

– Sasuke – susurro mi hermano, posando sus manos arriba de las mías.

– Lo siento – musite tratando de deshacer el amarre.

– No debes disculparte – expreso, retirando suavemente mis manos, giro hincándose frente a mí. – Ahora vamos – índico tomando mi mano. Lo mire desconcertado ¿Ir… A donde? Mi hermano ignoro mi desconcierto, guiándome.

Mire el pasillo, percatándome al lugar al cual nos dirigíamos…Mi habitación… eleve mi vista dudoso, quería preguntarle – nii-san – susurre nervioso, mi hermano se detuvo volteándome a ver, sonrió brevemente para luego, desviar su vista de nuevo posándola en la puerta de mi habitación. Tomo la perilla con su mano libre, abriéndola. Entro jalándome detrás de él. Para luego cerrar la puerta, colocando el seguro.

– Lamento no haber llegado antes – se disculpo soltando mi mano, dirigiéndose a la cama. Se sentó, me observo, elevo su mano indicándome que me acercara, corrí a su lado. Me detuve frente él. Volvió a sonreír tomándome de la cintura sentándome en sus piernas. Yo lo mire aun mas desconcertado.

– Nii-san – susurre, él desvió la mirada, posándola en el ventanal cercano.

–… perdóname por no haber estado a tu lado todo este tiempo…por dejar que nuestro padre te golpeara… perdóname Sasuke – no dejaba de disculparse, negué frenéticamente con mi cabeza.

– Tú no tienes…

– Si la tengo Sasuke – interrumpió suspirando, posando sus orbes en las mías – aun cuando tú no sabes nada… aun así… pensé que no te involucraría pero…

– Hermano – interrumpí – ¿no es nada malo? – Cuestione, él alzo ligeramente su ceja, expresando su desconcierto – ¿no haces nada malo, en las noches? ¿Verdad? – reformulé, el pestaño sonriendo.

– ¿Tú qué piensas Sasuke? – cuestiono evadiendo mi pregunta

– no lo sé… no creo que…

– Nosotros para sobrevivir nos aferramos a todo lo que sabemos y conocemos… y lo llamamos realidad…pero el conocimiento y el entendimiento son ambiguos, esa realidad puede ser una ilusión… todos lo humanos viven bajo suposiciones equivocadas ¿no es eso una forma de verlo? – no comprendía lo que decía mi hermano, ladee mi cabeza elevando mi ceja, esperando que explicara sus palabras, él sólo sonrió – sólo no lo olvides – pidió bajándome de su regazo, para luego levantarse.

– No te vayas – exprese desesperado, tomando su mano entre las mías – no me dejes solo nii-san – pedí, aferrándome a su cintura.

– Sasuke – susurro volteándome a ver.

– Quédate – suplique, temblando. Él me miro por un momento, detallando en mi expresión, suspiro quitando mis manos.

– No me iré – prometió al ver que mis orbes comenzaba a derramar un par de lágrimas, al sentir su rechazo. Limpie aquel líquido salino, y me lance a él – ¿me odias, Sasuke? – eleve mi vista, al escuchar aquella pregunta, ¿odiar? Negué rápidamente, contemplando la triste sonrisa que se poso en los labios de Itachi – aun siendo la causa de tus problemas – volví a negar, esta vez sin tanta fuerza, aun cuando mi padre me golpeara por ello, él no tenía – sí tengo la culpa Sasuke – me recordó suspirando – es normal que me odies – prosiguió – después de todo soy la persona a la que debes superar y tienes el potencial para hacerlo – continuo. Yo simplemente me dedique a mirarlo, intrigado por todo lo que estaba diciendo, todo aquello parecía una despedida…

– Te iras hermano… – mi voz se quebró, impidiéndome continuar, mientras un nudo se formo en mi garganta. Comencé a temblar, él no respondió, simplemente me miro. Aquello era el adiós. – No me dejes… no te odio, nii-san. Yo… te quiero – forzó una sonrisa, convirtiéndose en una mueca amarga.

– Fingí ser el hermano que querías que fuera, pero ahora…

– No, eso no es cierto – solloce, pegándome más a él. – Yo te quiero nii-san, no es tu culpa, ¡jamás te culparía! – Grité desesperadamente, no podía irse y dejarme.

– Sasuke – se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura – Es lo mejor…

– ¡No! – Exclame, intentando dejar de temblar y parecer firme.

– Sasuke… –

– No me dejes – susurre bajando mi vista intentando calmar mi llanto, lentamente el pánico se hizo presente, impidiéndome pensar con claridad, tenía que hacer algo... tome su mano, recordando una de las escenas de uno de los programas que mi madre veía – Yo… – comencé a temblar – te amo nii-san – confesé elevando mi vista, sentí mi sangre se acumularse en mis mejillas. Él me miro perplejo.

– Lo que sientes es aprecio, no es…

– ¡Sí lo es! – grite, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, mientras sentía incrementar el ardor en mis mejillas, baje mi mirada, apenado.

– Sasuke – llamo tiernamente para que lo mirara y así lo hice, él sonrió – confundes tus sentimientos – comenzó calmadamente, yo negué moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, frunciendo mi ceño. Tenía que conversarlo de que era cierto.

Eleve mis manos temblorosas tomando su rostro, aun indeciso por lo que me disponía a hacer. – Sasuke – me miro sorprendido por lo que hacía. Sin más, cerré mis orbes pegando mis labios en los de Itachi. Su respiración golpeaba mi rostro, provocándome ligeros escalofríos. Baje mis manos colocándolas en su cuello al sentir como se abrían sus labios al poco tiempo, debido a la sorpresa, indeciso metí mi lengua, topándome con la de Itachi, rápidamente la retire al sentir un escalofrió recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Me aleje un poco, sin saber que mas hacer… esperaba que eso fuera suficiente… se suponía que debía ser así… ahora Itachi debía decirme que me amaba y que jamás se alejaría de mi lado. Pero pronto recordé las palabras de mama "eso sólo ocurre cuando ambas personas se quieren Sasuke, entre dos personas de diferente genero y ajenas a la familia" agrego cuando le dije "que en ese caso yo amaba a Itachi, así lo podría tener todo el tiempo a mi lado"… Enamorarme de Itachi era "indebido" así lo había calificado mi madre. Además era posiblemente que él no sintiera lo mismo por mí… porque era malo.

Comencé a despegarme aterrado, y si eso hacía que Itachi tuviera más razones para abandonarme… mis temblores se intensificaron… él poso sus manos en mi cintura impidiendo que me retirara, atrayéndome más a él, sus dulces labios recorrieron los míos en un ligero roce, temblé, esta vez por los choques eléctricos que sentí por aquel suave contacto. Sus labios se curvaron, sonriendo, lo observe sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él aprovecho mi desconcierto introduciendo su lengua en mi cavidad. Lentamente toco mi lengua produciendo un nuevo escalofrió, la retiro para explorar cada parte de mi cavidad. Se detuvo al poco tiempo, separándose unos centímetros, al notar mis jadeos, a carencia de aire.

– Trata de respirar Sasuke – expreso riendo por lo bajo retirándose un poco más, fruncí el ceño molesto. Mientras me limitaba a recuperar el aire. No sabía que besar era tan difícil…

– Fue mi primer beso – aclare, respirando pausadamente.

– Aun así, besas muy bien otouto – se burlo, lo sabía; sólo había tocado sus labios e introducido mi lengua torpemente. Se suponía que debía haber hecho lo que mi hermano hizo en mi boca… rápidamente sentí el cumulo de sangre en mis mejillas, baje mi vista, escondiendo mis orbes con los mechones de mi cabello.

– No es gracioso – susurre sin verlo. Sólo había visto la escena una vez. Y mama había dicho que aquel había sido un beso francés o algo así… la verdad no recordaba muy bien…

– Hablo enserio – eleve mi vista, él sonrió – besas mejor que cualquiera, aunque te falta algo de practica – se acerco posando de nuevo sus manos en mi cintura, acercándome más a él.

– ¿No te iras nii-san? – pregunte temeroso, él sonrió, implantando sus labios en los míos. Fue entonces que recordé la última escena antes que el programa terminara. Después de que el chico besara a la joven esta correspondía besándolo de nuevo. Mama dijo que si la chava lo besaba es porque sentía lo mismo que el chico… Sonreí, Itachi no se iría porque me amaba, jamás se separaría de mí…

Lentamente se despego acercándose a mi oído – lo intentaré – susurro, me erice. Volvió a sonreír, para luego expirar golpeando mi hombro con su gélida respiración, deje caer mi frente en su cuello, abrazándome a éste, mientras disfrutaba los hormigueos recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo…

* * *

**Puedo y si así lo desean lo termino así... Lo he pensado, tengo otras cuatro historias que tengo que continuar... Pero aun así si quieren que la siga (no es amenaza ni nada parecido/ aclaro) sólo diganlo, ya tengo la mitad del capitulo 2.**

**Por otro lado. Mil gracias _Ilithyia () , Karu-suna y kyo_. Por su comentario, de verdad aprecio que les haya gustado y espero que este capitulo no sea la excepción, y a las demás personas que tambien lo han leido! GRACIAS!**


End file.
